The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, capable of generating multi-viewpoint images which can realize naked-eye three-dimensional stereoscopic vision by multiple viewpoints from an input image formed by a two-dimensional image in a simple way.
In the related art, a technique for generating two stereoscopic images where stereoscopic vision is achievable from a single image has been proposed (see JP-A-2010-63083).
According to the technique proposed in JP-A-2010-63083, nonlinear transformation is performed for a feature amount signal extracted from an input image using a simple differential filter or the like so as to generate an enhancement signal, and a right eye image and a left eye image where stereoscopic vision is achievable can be generated by adding and subtracting the enhancement signal to and from the input signal.